


Remembrance | Dukexiety

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Remus had played a big part in Virgil’s life, he couldn’t help but miss him from time to time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Remembrance | Dukexiety

"So--" Remus held up a bottle near Virgil's face and squinted--"this looks like it could be your shade. It's darker than mine but still light."

Virgil took the bottle from Remus and turned the foundation over in his hands. He had guessed right, this was his shade. "You got it," he told him causing the man to give him a smile, it was slightly unsettling as most things Remus did but it was still a smile. He reached over and grabbed an already damp beauty sponge and handed it to Remus as he poured some of the foundation on his hand. "Do your worst," Virgil told him.

Remus's smile turned into a smirk. "Don't I always?" he asked, grabbing hold of Virgil's hand and placing some foundation onto the sponge. He then started to blend the foundation out onto Virgil's face. About a minute later he announced that he was done.

As he opened his eyes and turned to the mirror he grabbed the sponge from Remus. There were several places that needed to be blended better, which Virgil blended out, but overall it wasn't horrible. "You actually did a really good job," he said, finishing blended the few places Remus didn't. "Alright, I don't use concealer but I can show you how to do it if you want me too."

"What does it do?" Remus asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Virgil, waiting for him to answer.

"It brightens your face," he told him. Remus's face scrunched up. "That's what I thought. We can we just move onto eyeshadow because I doubt you're gonna want blush."

"It sounds pink and I don't want it," Remus told him, confirming his thoughts.

Virgil reached over and grabbed his favorite eyeshadow pallet and some brushes before he started on Remus's eyes. He explained everything he did, he pointed to all the colors, explained where he placed them all, and even used his own face as reference without using any makeup so that he was sure Remus understood everything he was doing. When he was finished with the smokey eye he handed things over to Remus.

He closed his eyes then felt the brush against his lower lid instead of upper. "Remus--"

He was cut off by being shushed. "You're the one who said makeup has no rules," he said before he continued doing whatever it was he was doing.

Then Remus announced that he was done. Virgil opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. Underneath his lower lashes was black eyeshadow, beside him was Remus smiling. "Why hide the bags when you can embrace them? Besides--"Remus placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder and pulled him close--"it'll add to that emo aesthetic." Virgil couldn't stop himself from smiling at the image of Remus's reflection smiling at him.

Now Remus's reflection was gone and Virgil was the one adding the black eyeshadow. "Hey, kiddo, are you ready?" Patton asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Virgil said, looking in the mirror one last time and for a moment, just for a moment, he thought he saw Remus's reflection smiling at him but it was simply a trick of the mind. He sighed and walked to his closet. At first he reached out for his black jacket but then he remembered that that part of his life was supposed to be over. He grabbed the purple one and walked out of his room. He saw everyone gathered in the living room but deep down he wished that Remus there too.


End file.
